


Alice Is Everything Alright?

by Eliskander



Category: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice, Алиса в Стране чудес
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanvids, Gen, Horror, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: Фанатский трейлер игры "Alice: Madness Returns" ("American McGee’s Alice") компании Spicy Horse, Electronic Arts.Для тех кто не играл это мрачная версия сказок Льюиса Кэрролла «Алиса в Стране чудес» и «Алиса в Зазеркалье».Приключения героини, Чеширского кота, Шляпника, Мартовского Зайца и других на фоне не легкого флера безумия.Эта история Алисы Лидделл — девушки, страдающей от эмоциональной травмы, вызванной гибелью её родителей во время пожара.Иногда самые интересные падения в кроличью нору происходят у нас в голове)Помните это и добро пожаловать в мир практически викторианской готики и хоррора.





	Alice Is Everything Alright?




End file.
